The Tears Can't Bring Them Back Now
by TwitchySeaHorse
Summary: Bulma dies, Vegeta gets suicidal. Finished (although, lemon might be added to later chapters) R&R. Keep tissues handy for ch. 4.
1. Notification

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters that Akira Toriyama (brilliant man) created. I only own Starlight and my story plot. Please don't take it (or her)as your own. Also I'm sorry if it seems that I butt in too much, it's just that since I've been maikng up most of it, it begins to get kinda confusing...  
  
Background info: Starlight was adopted by Goku and Chichi from her abuse foster mom. Her biological mother gave her up because she couldn't take care of her, and her father is a ruthless full blooded Saiyan named Lettuxe (who was chibi Vegeta's best friend...more on that in The Story Behind It All (or at least most of it!) ) who tried to kill the Z warriors. She can see psychic visions at random and can also control them by using an energy draining method taught to her by King Kai. She has dark blue hair and purple eyes. She carries a sword and is going out with Trunks (In here Starlight is 17 and I made future Trunks 18 because otherwise he's supposed to be 27 and that would just be wrong...). Also the characters come from somewhat of a parallel universe. *Just thought you should know*  
  
Shattered Glass  
  
Chapter 1: Notification  
  
"Go fish." Goten said playfully as he and Starlight happily played a game of cards. Their game was quickly interrupted when the phone began ringing. Starlight walked over to it and saw that the call was coming from the Capsule Corp.  
"Hello?"  
"S-Starlight, it's me Trunks."  
"Hey you're back already? What's the matter, you sound sad."  
"Yeah I'm back, but...i-it's my mom...in the future..." Trunks said pausing. "She's dead." He said flatly. His words sounded emotionless. Starlight nearly dropped the phone.  
"How?" She asked slowly. This was obviously hard on him to lose his Mom considering the fact that his grandmother had just died six months ago, and that his grandfather had just died two months ago. Starlight fought back tears as she sat down. "Are you okay?" She asked. When he didn't answer she said, "Come over to my house, it'll be alright."  
"Okay." He whispered hanging up the phone. Starlight put the phone back on the reciever and sat back down on the floor with Goten. Gohan was outside with Videl, trying to teach her how to fly, Chichi was out getting groceries, so Starlight promised Goten that she would play with him. She didn't want to upset Goten so she resumed playing.  
"Who's coming over?" Goten asked curiously after a while.  
"Honey, Trunks is going to come over okay? He's really sad right now because his mommy in the future died. So when he comes over I'm gonna need you to stay in your room and play video games okay?" She told him. Goten nodded.  
"But the good video games are in your room. Can I play in there?" He smiled looking up at her with his big black eyes. Starlight couldn't say no to that look. She nodded.  
"Just don't make a mess okay?"  
"Yipee!" Goten yelled. He helped Starlight put the cards up and bounced off into her room, closing the door behind him. Starlight went outside to wait for Trunks. After a few minutes she could sense him getting closer and closer. She spotted him as he landed and walked over to her. His face was grave and tear stained. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.  
"I'm so sorry. Let's go inside so we can talk about it." She said guiding him inside. He sat down on the couch right next to her.  
"I-I just can't stand it..." He said, tears welling up in his eyes as he clenched his fists. "I went looking for her in the work room and found her sitting there gasping for air. I ran up to her and lied her down on the floor and began chest compressions. After a while she started breathing, but she was so white....so white...." He said, now there were tears rolling down his face. "She put a hand on my face and said to tell my father not to worry, and that she loved him. Then she told me to grow up strong and that she loved me. Then, then she died." He said breaking down into tears. Starlight felt a wave of sadness come over her, but she had to stay strong for him. He cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back, tears rolling down her face too.  
"How's your dad?" Starlight asked slowly knowing that even though Vegeta never admitted it, he cared deeply for Bulma. Trunks figeted, pulling away from her.  
"I....I don't know, when I told him tears welled up in his eyes and he just flew off. I think he might kill himself..." Trunks said as his fists clenched, and his muscles tensed. Starlight felt his power level rise. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Calm down, it'll be okay. Remember you're always welcome here." She said. She knew the pain of having no parents. And when he biological mother, Sunset died, it tore a hole in her heart.  
"But, I mean, after all that hard work getting the dragonballs? What came out of it if he's just going to kill himself?" He asked. His eyes looked evilly flared. His anger was rising. Starlight was scared. Scared that he would be the next victim. She stood up.  
"I- I'll be right back..." She said walking to the back door. Gohan was sitting on the floor with Videl. They were trying to center themselves and Starlight hated to undo that, considering that fact that it takes a long time to center yourself. "Ummm, Gohan...?" She asked quietly. Videl grunted. Starlight really wasn't in the mood to fight with her so she apologized. "Sorry...Gohan I need to talk to you, it's really important." She said grabbing him by the wrist and guiding him to a nearby tree.  
"What's the matter. Have you been crying?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. He always knew when something was wrong with her. Nothing got past him.  
"Trunks is over...his mom in the future died. I need to go with him so we can talk to his father. Please keep an eye on Goten, he's playing video games in my room. Just tell mom where I am....I'll be back in a few days, other than that, you know where my phone is right?" Gohan nodded. He knew the exact location of the futuristic phone that Bulma had made so she could talk to Trunks when he was in the future. It was on the bookshelf in her room, behind a shoebox with momentos from her deceased biological mother. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a hug.  
  
"You okay?" He asked. Starlight took a deep breath and nodded, biting her lower lip.  
"Yeah, I just hope Trunks will be." She sighed pulling away from him. She could feel Videl's cold stare on her back from several yards away. Her and Videl never really got along. She turned around to find herself face to face with Videl.  
"Ahem..." She said rather rudely, "Do you know how long it took me to concentrate for that long? And you just had to interrupt it didn't you?" On a normal day, Starlight would have told her off, or slapped her; but it wasn't a normal day (A/N: Sorry, I just really hate Videl.). Starlight looked down at the floor.  
"Sorry...." She whispered. Starlight always had something to say to Videl that wasn't nice. She never apologized. She began to walk off when she felt Gohan's strong hand on her shoulder.  
"It'll be okay. You two will pull through it, don't you worry about it. Just tell Goten to come out here okay? I'll see you in a few days. Bye." He said, hugging her one last time. She nodded and walked back to the house. Once she was inside Videl opened her mouth.  
"What's her problem? Heh, is she going soft all of a sudd-" Videl began chuckling  
"Trunks's mom died. It's upsetting her a lot. So knock it off. She has to go back to the future with Trunks because his father might kill himself. She's not a bad person, it's just...after my suicide attempt a couple of years ago, and the death of our father, she's been taking the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her childhood wasn't the greatest either. Her foster mom's boyfriend sexually abused her when she was eight, then when he got arrested and thrown into prison her foster mom blamed her and abused her physically and mentally on a regular basis. So just leave her alone, sometimes she can't help the way she acts..." He said as they sat down in the grass. Videl was dumfounded, now she knew why Starlight was so protective over Gohan, and why she snapped at people when they were rude. She sighed and began re-meditating.  
"Goten," Starlight said as cheerful as she could, "Honey could you come here for a second?" Goten paused the violent game he was playing and jumped off of her bed.  
"Yeah?" He asked following her to the kitchen. She turned around and knelt down to be at his level.  
"Sweetie, I'm going to the future for a week or so okay? I need you to go outside with Gohan and Videl for now alright? When you want to call me you can just ask Gohan where my phone is okay? Take very good care of Mommy and Gohan K?" She told him. He got a slight look of dissappointment.  
"But I want you to stay here with me. Videl's mean, and too quiet. When they're meditating I can't do anything! Can I come?" He asked, giving her the same look as before. Starlight was drawn to say yes but then she thought of the chaos that it would cause in the future. If Chichi and Goku were to see the son they never had it would be meyham. Besides, Goten didn't completely understand the fact that there were future people and present people. Sure, he understood the concept that there were two Trunks's, but it would confuse him to see two Mommys. (He still hasn't met Goku). Starlight shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, you can't come with me...there's uhh....not enough room for you in the Time Machine." She said, "Besides, I wont be gone long. Just a week or two. But until then, you be good okay?" She asked. He looked down at his feet.  
"Okayyyy...I'll miss you." He whined. She hugged him and stood up, picking him up with her.  
"Don't worry. Hey when this is all done, I'll take you to the beach okay?" She promised. Goten jumped out of her arms and onto the kitchen floor.  
"Yay!" He exclaimed hugging her waist. "Okay, I'll make sure to take care of Mommy and Gohan. I love you!" He said as he ran to the back door. Starlight smiled and sighed. She loved the innocence of a child. Especially Goten, his heart was so pure, he was so much like their father; in more ways than one. She then snapped back to reality, she would have to attend a funeral in the next week. Possibly two. But she hoped it would only be one. She walked back into the living room to find Trunks fondly staring at a family portrait of the Son family several years ago. He picked it up in his hand and sat down on the couch with it.  
"I miss him..." He said softly. Starlight felt a wave of sadness suddenly make it hard for her to breathe. She blinked away the tears.  
"Me too..." She said, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go pack, I'll be back in a few." She said walking to her room. She went to her dresser and grabbed her suitcase capsule. She pressed the button and threw it on the ground. Then she began packing. Amongst the clothes and makeup and jewlery she made sure to pack her black skirt and a black tanktop. She sighed and closed the trunk and turned it back into capsule form. She stuffed it in her pocket and walked out of her room. "It's going to be a long two weeks." She said to herself as she walked back to the living room. 


	2. Cessation

Chapter 2: Cessation  
  
Trunks got out of the Time Machine first and then helped Starlight out. The Capsule Corp looked empty. Even though the city had been rebuilding itself after the Androids, it still looked battle scarred. It was dark and dreary outside. The skies threatening to pour rain at any time. Starlight felt around for Vegeta's energy and felt a small trace of it. It was somewhere in the distant mountains. Trunks could feel it too, but he decided to let Starlight get settled first. Starlight knew that he felt that she needed to settle down, but it could wait.  
"Come on, let's go." She said jumping into the air. She turned her head. "Come on, we wont find him by just standing there. I can feel his energy over here." She pointed towards the thick forest. Trunks jumped up to join her.  
"Thanks..." He said. "For coming. You didn't have to you know, you could've stayed home and left me to find my dad with the others from this time. But it's just that I felt that I needed you to help me because you would understand. Because I love you and we've always been there for each other. I needed a shoulder to cry on." He said. Starlight stopped in midair above the forest and floated over to Trunks.  
"Anytime." She said hugging him. He hugged back and kissed her forehead. Then they heard an explosion coming from a couple of miles away. They pulled apart and flew as fast as they could to the smoke cloud billowing out from the treetops. There they found Vegeta in the middle of it. His face was wet from crying. He looked up and shot an energy beam towards them. They dodged it but then rushed down to Vegeta.  
"What do you want brat?" He snapped at Trunks. "And why are you here?" He yelled at Starlight. Starlight dropped from the air to her feet. She walked over to a disgruntled Vegeta.  
"Vegeta, listen," She began, cautiously walking closer and closer, "You couldn't have stopped her death even if you tried. She's in a better place now. Vegeta, you need to move on. She would've wanted it that way..." She said placing a hand on his arm. He looked at her hand as if it vexed him. Trunks fell from the sky too and walked behind Starlight. His breaths were quivering, he didn't think it would work. Vegeta stared at the two kids trying to help him. His eyes clouded up with tears.  
"N-no...no...NO!" He yelled ripping away from her. He flew up to the sky and put the palm of his hand to his chest.  
"DAD NO!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta smirked.  
"Bye boy." He said. His palm glowed yellow and he blew up. The pressure to his body had been too great and he died instantly. Vegeta's body fell to the floor. Trunks rushed over to his dead father's side and fell to his knees. His eyes open with terror. His brain kept replaying what he had just seen. He had just lost both of his parents in the same day. He was now an orphen. He began to openly cry. He buried his face in his hands and cried. Starlight was mortified, she could've stopped him. Trunks was sobbing softly behind her. She snapped back to the dead body at her feet. She turned around and saw her purple haired friend kneeling on the floor. She sat down next to him and put an arm around him.  
"Trunks...I..." She said, her voice cracking. She was fighting back tears. Vegeta's singed corpse made the tears threaten her. She turned around to see Trunks, sobbing in his hands. She closed her eyes, hoping it would go away. She squeezed her eyes shut and a few tears escaped. She bit her bottom lip. How would the others take it? She opened her eyes when she felt Trunks pull away from her. He stood up and walked a few feet away from her. He drew his sword.  
"I-I can't take it...there's no point in living anymore. Starlight, I'm...I'm sorry....I love you..." He said. He placed his sword on the side of his neck. "Goodbye." He said. Starlight knew she had to act quickly. She rushed over to his side in the blink of an eye.  
"I love you too." She said, grabbing hold of the sword, "Therefore, I won't let you do this. There's more to life." She said slowly lowering his sword. The rain clouds that had been gathering above began to let go. Soft rains began to fall, as Trunks and Starlight looked deep into each other's eyes. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. Niether one of them smiled nor winced.  
"Don't do this. I've already witnessed one suicide today. I don't want to see another one..." She said. Trunks looked at his father's body and then looked at his hand, still closed around the handle of what could've been his demise. His lower lip trembled. He dropped the sword and fell into her arms.  
"Thank you..." He said. "I don't know what I was thinking." He said as she hugged him. He hugged back as the rain fell down harder, stinging their exposed skin. After a few minutes they stopped hugging and turned to Vegeta. He looked so peaceful, well, peaceful besides the hole in his stomach. Starlight walked over to his body and gently picked it up. She slung him over her shoulder and jumped into the sky.  
"Come on...we have funerals to plan." She said darkly. Trunks flew up next to her and followed her back to the Capsule Corp. 


	3. Preparation

Chapter 3: Preparation  
  
The funeral was already planned. It was going to feature both of Trunks's parents in open caskets. Starlight had been staying at the abandoned Capsule Corp. for almost four days. She woke up to the sound of thunder. Ever since she got there it had been raining. She rolled out of Trunks's arms and looked at the clock. The red numbers read 6:41 a.m. She figured that she should go ahead and get up so she could get ready. The funeral was in four hours, but she and Trunks had to be there in three. She swung her feet to the edge of her bed and turned on the lamp. A warm glow filled the room. She looked over her shoulder at the bed she had just gotten out of. Trunks was still asleep. It was his idea that they slept in the same room, he felt he was lonely in the wing where his parents used to sleep. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and blow dried her hair in less than half an hour. She wrapped her robe around her and tied the belt before she got out. Her suitcase was already unpacked and her clothes were neatly folded in a dresser placed for convenience in the spare room. She walked over to it and took out her black shirt and her black skirt. Trunks woke up as she closed the drawer.  
"Star?" He asked. She turned around to look at him. Lightning flashed. Trunks was sitting up in bed.  
"G-go back to sleep...I'll wake you in half an hour." She said softly. Trunks blinked a couple times and got out of bed. He walked over to her and pushed the hair out of her face.  
"Starlight, I'm okay, really I am. You don't have to worry about me, I'll pull through. I just need some emotional support." He said putting his arms around her and leaning in for a kiss. Starlight binked away tears. Trunks was taking it hard, but lately he had been acting like he was fine. Starlight saw right through him. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a deep kiss. As they got deeper into it Starlight ran her fingers through his hair. Trunks's hands moved down her back and to her waist. He loved the feel of her robe against his bare chest. His kisses moved down towards her neck.  
"Trunks." Starlight breathed, "We need to finish getting ready." She said pulling away from him. He looked into her eyes and kissed her one last time.  
"I'll go take my shower." He said walking to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. Starlight sighed, that kiss seemed like it was only a few seconds long. She wanted it to last forever, it seemed to be the only thing that kept Trunks going. She heard the water start in the shower so she decided to get dressed.  
Trunks got out of the shower ten minutes later. He tied a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Starlight was already dressed and putting on her makeup. She looked up after applying the last of her eye liner. Trunks's hair was wet as well as his chest. He smiled fakely and walked to his side of the dresser. He got his boxers out and put them on. Then he took the towel off and tossed it on his unmade bed. He needed help picking out clothes.  
"Star? What should I wear?" He asked scratching the back of his head. Starlight smiled warmly at him. She walked briskly over to him and picked out a black shirt and black pants.  
"I'm gonna go make breakfast." She said quietly as she walked towards the door, closing it behind her. She sighed and tried to think positively...Hey, at least Trunks is coming back to your time period so you can spend more time with him. She told herself. It sounded too selfish. She kept trying to make herself feel better as she neared the kitchen. Just be strong for him...BOTH his parents died on the same day and they're BOTH having open casket funerals on the same day. She tried smiling a bit to excersize her muscles and that made her giggle a bit. She wondered how silly she must have looked if someone saw her, dressed for a funeral and giggling. She stopped and made breakfast. Trunks came down the million stairs and sat down on the couch. He sighed heavily and bit his lower lip.  
  
"Star...Do you think both my parents are together?" Trunks asked randomly. Starlight almost dropped the plate she was holding, and honestly she didn't know. She couldn't lie.  
"I don't know...But where ever they are...they're happy." She said setting the table with his breakfast. She wasn't really hungry so she figured that she would just tough the rest of the day out, hungry. She went back to the room to get her purse and Trunks's futuristic phone. She wanted to call Gohan. She hadn't talked to him since she got there, and frankly she felt kind of bad. She got the phone and dialed the number. Gohan answered it almost immediately.  
"Star?" He asked, knowing that she would probably be the only one calling. She smiled at his reaction.  
"Hey Gohan, how's everything over there?" She questioned.  
"It's fine. Mom was kinda depressed that you left for a couple weeks without taking your homework, but she got over it eventually. When's the funeral?" He asked solemnly. Starlight sighed looking at the clock.  
"In about an hour...Umm, actually I kinda hafta go in a sec, can I talk to Goten before I go?" She asked.  
"Sure. Hold on..." He said calling for Goten. She heard him tell Goten who it was and Goten cheered.  
"Hi Starlight!" He chirped. "I missed you!" He said.  
"Hey buddy don't worry, I know, I missed you too." She sympathized. He sighed heavily.  
"When are you coming baaaaaaaaack?" He whined.  
"Soon, very soon. Now I gotta go I love you."  
"Love ya too."  
"Hey Goten, give Mommy and Gohan a big hug for me okay?" She said.  
"K...Bye." He said slowly as he hung up the phone. Starlight stood there, listening to the dial tone for a few minutes before she hung up. She gathered her things and went downstairs. Trunks was waiting for her at the door.  
"Well..." He said, "I guess it's time...." 


	4. Services

Chapter 4: Services  
  
Starlight walked inside the church. There were two caskets in the front by the altar. The casket doors were wide open. Starlight looked at Trunks. He was staring at her.  
"Starlight?" He said quietly. Everyone was filing in. He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand. "I never ask you for anything but...please, be strong for me." He said gripping her hand. He looked at the caskets. He drew in a deep quivering breath as people came up to him and patted him on the back. Starlight began walking him to the front of the isle and sat him down in the front row. She sat down next to him and an aged Chichi. Chichi turned to Starlight, revealing her tear-stained face and her puffy red eyes. She was dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a wrinkled tissue.  
"I'm sorry...I know she was your best friend..." Starlight said hugging her aged mother. Chichi thanked Starlight as music started playing and Goku walked down the aisle to the altar. He took a crumpled paper from his pocket and unfolded it.  
"Today we are here to pay our respects to two of my best friends." He said. His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. "Bulma had been my best friend ever since I accidentally killed my grandfather. We did everything together. I even remember when," He paused and smiled at Yamcha, "When I walked in on her and Yamcha kissing. I had no clue what they were doing. I thought Yamcha was trying to eat Bulma so I punched him." Everyone in the chapel laughed softly.  
"Then there's Vegeta..." Goku said, getting a little bit more serious. "I know that not many people liked Vegeta. He could be rude, stubborn, arrogant, heck, he could even be rather violent." He said, Starlight smiled slightly at that notion. "But he was never EVER violent with Bulma. And I think that after a while he grew on everybody. Sometimes the fact that he was a prince from another planet made his head swell. But deep down he was a good guy. He..." Goku stopped with a distant look in his eyes. "He killed himself out of love and anger. The love that he and Bulma had was strong. Despite his attitude he was very good towards Bulma...he would have died for her, and in the end...he died to be with her." He said walking down and sitting next to Chichi. Trunks sighed a wavering sigh.  
"My turn." He said, letting go of Starlight's hand and walking to the altar.  
"Thank you all, very much, for coming here today. I know my parents, expecially my mom, would be glad to see you all here. The...um, the past year has been hard for me. I lost both of my grandparents within four months, and then I witnessed both of my parents die on the same day. My parents had a good relationship. Sure they would call each other names every now and then, but I knew that they loved each other. I remember all the stories my mom would tell me about my dad when I was little. She talked highly of him. I remember how happy she was when Starlight and I wished him back." He sighed as his eyes got cloudy. A single tear fell down his cheek. Starlight watched on with a heavy heart as her best friend endured the pain of a funeral.  
"I know what people said about my father. That he was rude. That he was heartless. That he didn't care about anybody but himself. All of that is a lie. He was a great man. He loved my mother with all his heart. He was also a great father. He DID call me brat every now and then, but, after living through hell with the androids, one four letter word meant nothing at all. He loved me and I knew it." Trunks stopped again as more tears began falling down his cheeks.  
"If I had, a chance to tell them both one more thing it would be..." He paused. "That," his voice got stronger, "I love both of them...with all of my heart. And if I could, I would sacrifice myself if it meant they could come back." He said sitting back down. He began crying softly to himself. The chapel was silent except for the sobbing of numerous people.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I need to be excused..." Trunks said standing up. He walked out the door.  
"Trunks wait!" Starlight said walking out behind him. Everyone turned their heads but no one got up to follow them.  
"Trunks..." Starlight said softly as he stopped in front of an enlarged up picture of his parents. His hands dangled at his sides. He dropped his head. Starlight placed her hands on his shoulders. She felt tears threatening her. She swallowed hard and moved in front of him. She stared him straight in the face.  
"I can't do this Star." He said putting his arms around her and burying his head in her shoulder. He began crying. His tears were wetting her shoulder. She patted his back.  
"Shhh. It's alright. It'll get better...I promise." She said, trying not to cry. "I promise you...It WILL get better." She said losing the fight against her tears. She began crying too. They unraveled themselves and caught each other's gaze. Trunks brushed the tears off of Starlight's face. She smiled and laughed nervously.  
"Look at me." She said. "I was supposed to be strong for you and here I am crying hysterically." She said looking at the floor, somewhat embarassed. Trunks lifted her chin and kissed her forehead.  
"You were a lot stronger than I was today. Thanks." He said looking at the doors to the chapel. "I'm going back. You can come back when you're ready." He said beginning to walk towards the doors. He drew in a deep breath. Starlight walked up to him and grabbed his hand.  
"We're in this together. I won't let you do this alone." She said opening the doors. Krillin was walking down from the altar and everybody was getting out of their seats. Everyone must have already payed their respects. Trunks and Starlight walked over to the open caskets. Bulma looked so peaceful. Like an angel. Vegeta still sported his usual scowl. He wore a solid gold breast plate and black spandex. Only the best for a Saiyan prince. Trunks went to Bulma's casket first. He kissed his fingertips and brought them to her forehead.  
"Goodbye forever mom...I love you." He said, brushing his hand on her cheek. He walked over to Vegeta. Again he kissed his fingertips and brought them to Vegeta's forehead. "Dad...I'm glad I got to sped some time with you. Rest in peace." He said kneeling in between both caskets and doing the sign of the cross. He walked back to Starlight and put his arms around her.  
"I don't think I can go to the reception." He said solemnly. Starlight nodded. People began walking towards the door and Trunks saw his only opportunity.  
"Uhh guys?" He said, projecting his voice. "Starlight....Umm this Starlight and I wont be going to the reception held in the party room of this building. I need to go home. I can't stay here any longer." He said. Everybody understood and said their goodbyes. Trunks didn't hesitate. He and Starlight left right after that announcement. They were standing in the parking lot as Starlight got ready to take off.  
"I'll carry you." He said. Starlight stopped and looked at him, puzzled.  
"I can fly. You don't need to-"  
"I want to. Nowadays I don't know how long I have with anyone that I love." He said quietly. Starlight saw how much it must have meant to him and gave it.  
"Alright..." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He scooped her up in his arms and flew off. The flight wasn't long. Within ten minutes they arrived at the Capsule Corp. They walked inside the door just as it began raining. Trunks put Starlight down and began to walk off towards the stairs. Starlight walked after him.  
"Trunks...Do you need to talk?" She asked. He walked up a few more stairs and then turned to look at her.  
"Yes." He said quietly. "But, you need to sleep. You were up almost all last night and then this morning I found you already awake before me. I can sense the fatigue in your body. Get some sleep."  
"Trunks...I'll be fine...I can sleep later. Trunks, I have all the time in the world for you. Forget about others for a while and think of yourself. You lost both your grandparents and your parents all in the same year. You need someone to talk to." She said. "I'll always be here for you." Trunks began walking down the stairs. He sat down on the couch in the living room.  
All of a sudden Starlight saw a random psychic vision. She saw Trunks sitting on the couch. "I want to die...I want to die and be with my family." Then a yellow energy ball appeared in his hands and he looked up at her. "I love you." He said, then he shot himself in the chest. Starlight exited her vision and stared in horror at Trunks.  
"I want to die...I want to die and be with my family." He said creating a glowing ball in the palm of his hand. Starlight's eyes widened. He looked up at her.  
"TRUNKS NO!" She yelled grabbing his wrist. The beam shot off and hit her right shoulder. She fell to the floor, bleeding uncontrollably. Trunks dropped to the floor and picked her up in his arms.  
"I am so sorry Starlight." He said looking at the exposed crushed bones that were left on her shoulder. She bit her lip hard. She needed to scream because it hurt so bad, but she didn't want Trunks to feel any worse.  
"It's okay, just...get me a Senzu bean..." She said through girtted teeth. He got a look of terror.  
"We-we don't have any more." He said looking at her shoulder again. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from her. She put her one good arm on his face.  
"Trunks..." She said beginning to breathe hard, "Just take me to the medical wing. Bandage me up...It'll be okay." She said caressing his cheek. He nodded slightly and began flying up the numerous stairs. Starlight looked at him one last time and passed out. 


	5. Rerooting

Chapter 5: Re-rooting  
  
"Star? Star, please wake up. Please...Don't do this to me now...I need you." Trunks's voice sounded far away and very distant. Starlight's eyes fluttered open. She saw the ceiling and a soft glowing light coming from a table on her right. She tried to sit up. Once she did she was hit with a wave of nausea. She fell back down onto her pillow.  
"Star?" Trunks said. He had been holding her hand the entire time. He stood up and loomed over her. "Oh Star I am so sorry. That beam was meant to hit me. I can never forgive myself for scarring you like that." He said. Upon mention of her shoulder she felt a sharp pain in it. She reached up to him with her left arm and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.  
"Trunks I swear, I'm fine. I'm still alive aren't I?" She asked smiling. He smiled weakly and grabbed her hand. She sat up, still feeling nauseated. She scooted back against her pillows and leaned on them for support. Trunks sat down next to her.  
"Starlight, I feel so bad. I NEVER wanted to hurt you. I love you so much..." He said with a distant look in his eyes. "You're all I have left. Can you ever forgive me?" He finished. Starlight moved over to make room for him on the bed.  
"Forgiven." She said, patting the side next to her. He moved next to her, still holding her hand. She lied her head on his chest and fell asleep.  
  
***Two Days Later***  
  
"Trunks?" Starlight asked trying to get his attention. He was staring at the house behind him. He was leaving with Starlight to her time. She walked over to him and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"You can still come back and visit...Come on...I don't want to keep Goten waiting..." She said. They were a lot happier now. Trunks wasn't so depressed and bent on the idea of killing himself, and Starlight was able to maintain about half of a Senzu bean from Karin, so all she had left was an ugly scar. Trunks turned around to face her.  
"You're right...I'm just going to miss this place and all the memories I had stored here." He began walking towards the time machine. Starlight was close behind him. He helped her in followed close behind. He closed the top and pressed a button. The next thing they knew they were in Starlight's backyard. Once the time machine landed, Starlight jumped out and ran to the back door. She swung it open to see Goten anxiously awaiting her arrival.  
"Goten!" She yelled. Goten looked up. His eyes widened and a smile spread across his face that was at least a mile wide.  
"STARLIGHT!" He yelled jumping into her arms. She caught him and hugged him tightly. She kissed him on the forehead and kept hugging him. Gohan and Chichi came running at all the commotion. They both smiled.  
"Starlight! I'm so glad you're back." Chichi said, joining the hug. Trunks walked in behind her. He looked at her for a while. He loved how she had so much love to give to everyone. He watched her twirl around with Goten holding onto her neck.  
"Star..." Gohan said as she put down Goten. He walked over to her and engulfed her in a deep hug. She was so happy to be back where it wasn't raining and there wasn't a cloud of grief hanging over her head. She stopped hugging him and walked over to Trunks.  
"Guys," She said, "Trunks is gonna live here." Chichi gave Starlight a weird look. She obviously thought that Trunks was going to live with them...Starlight scratched the back of her head, "I mean....in this timeline...well...uhhh" Starlight stuttered noticing that that sentence sounded really funny. "Umm okay...he came HERE to this time to live with BULMA and VEGETA in the CAPSULE CORP." She sighed "Okay, I think I got it right this time." That remark brought a small smile to Trunks's face. "I'm gonna go with him to Bulma's, and I promise I'll be right back." Starlight said, exiting her house with Trunks close behind.  
"We can go the long way." She said. "NIMBUS!" She yelled. They were greeted by a small yellow cloud. They both hopped on and took off. When they were in the sky Starlight looked at Trunks.  
"Umm," She said, blushing. The prom was coming up soon and the only person she wanted to go with was Trunks. She declined all of the other losers who had asked her if she wanted to go. It felt weird her asking him, but if she didn't he wouldn't know when to ask her because he just moved here. "Umm, next week is the senior prom. Can you take me?" She asked. Trunks smiled the first real smile she had seen on him in days.  
"Of course." He smiled. Starlight was so happy she flung her arms around him and they both almost fell off the cloud. Trunks laughed and took her off of him. "What? Did you actually think I would say no?" He laughed. She shook her head.  
"Well I wasn't exactally sure if you were up to it or not." She said. Trunks grabbed her hand.  
"I think I'll be fine. I'm past the whole suicidal stage. I now know that it's not worth leaving you behind. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that...But in a way I'm glad you went through it with me...I don't think I could have done it alone." He said. She smiled. "Remember how, before I left to the future for good last year you told me, 'If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was' ? Well..." He said pausing, "I came back to you." Starlight smiled as they stopped above the Capsule Corp. Bulma was waiting anxiously outside. Trunks and Starlight jumped off of Nimbus and ran to Bulma. Bulma hugged Trunks.  
"I'm so glad you're here!" She said. Trunks was smiling. His face was glowing. As they stood there talking, Vegeta came out of the GR (gravity room) and crossed his arms. He smiled. Starlight looked at him and he snapped into a frown. She chuckled. Vegeta walked over to her. (A/N: Starlight and Vegeta have a certain special bond thingy...he can never be mean to a half Saiyan GIRL....muahahaha...well uhh...Oh blast it, it's too hard to explain.)  
"What news did he bring this time?" He snapped. Starlight laughed and pat Vegeta on the back.  
"Oh Vegeta..." She said, "He's here to live with you."  
"What the hell?"  
"Vegeta..." Starlight said, her voice turned into a whisper, "The future you and Bulma are dead. He watched both deaths on the same day." Vegeta grunted. Starlight grabbed both of his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Vegeta, you and I both know how hard it is to have no parents. Don't make it any worse on him. He's your son."  
"Pfft. I never cared for him." Vegeta said. Starlight slapped him.  
"Is that why you began to cry when Cell killed him?!" Vegeta looked at her. She nodded as Trunks and Bulma began walking towards the house. Vegeta grunted.  
"Whatever. Just don't expect me to drool all over him like the woman." Starlight rolled her eyes and followed them into the house. It was about four hours before Starlight was able to go home. She called Nimbus, kissed everyone goodnight (even Vegeta ;) ), and went home. She fell asleep on Nimbus (something she does often). Just when she was about ten minutes away from home, a voice woke her up.  
"STARLIGHT?" She woke up with a jolt.  
"D-dad? Is that you?"  
"YEP! I'M COMING BACK NEXT MONTH FOR THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! I ONLY GET ONE DAY THOUGH. BUT I'M COMING BACK!" Starlight's eyes widened.  
"Oh Dad! I can't wait to see you! I bet you'll make Mom and Gohan so happy! Did you already tell them?"  
"YEAH. BUT HONEY, I'VE GOT TO GO NOW. BYE."  
"Dad wait! I love you! And I've really missed you!"  
"I LOVE YOU TOO. AND TRUST ME, I'M HAPPY TO BE COMING BACK. I'VE MISSED YOU TOO. SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN THERE. BUT I HAVE TO GO. SEE YOU IN ONE MONTH!"  
"Bye Dad!" Starlight said. She looked at the cloud underneath her. She couldn't express herself. She was happy that he was coming back, but sad that he had been gone for so long. She jumped off of Nimbus and took off towards her house. She was going crazy. She needed her family.  
When she got there she told them everything. Chichi was in tears; both happy and sad. Happy because Goku was coming back, and sad because of Starlight's story from the future. Goten had fallen asleep on the couch. When Starlight was done she scooped Goten into her arms and walked him to his room. She lied him in his bed and kissed him goodnight. He stirred and opened his eyes.  
"Star?" He asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you going to stay here now? Or are you going back to the future?" Starlight smiled and pushed his bangs out of his face.  
"Yes Goten. I'm gonna stay here from now on. I wont leave you again, okay? Goodnight." She said kissing him on the forehead and beginning to walk out of his room.  
"Star? What's Daddy like?" He asked. Starlight stopped.  
"Goten, it's late. Go to sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow." She said, closing his door and walking out of his room. She sighed deeply and went to take a shower. (A/N: Sorry all you freaks out there...I'm going to skip this part...Use your imagination.) When she was done she kissed Gohan and Chichi goodnight and went to bed. That night all she could think about was Goku. She was even somewhat nervous. But deep-down she knew that it would all turn out for the best. 


	6. Mending Two Broken Hearts

Chapter 6: Mending Two Broken Hearts  
  
********THE NIGHT OF THE PROM (A/N: BTW Starlight hasn't seen or talked to Trunks since the night she asked him about the prom.)  
  
"Starlight?" Chichi asked, knocking on her door. "Honey, can I come in?"  
"Yeah, go ahead." She said standing in front of her full-length mirror. Chichi walked in and smiled.  
"Oh Starlight, you look so beautiful!" She squealed. Starlight turned around so her mom could get a good look at the dress. It was a long silky turquoise spaghetti-strapped dress. She had her hair down but she had waved it a little bit. Then she had her lucky black choker, and plain black eyeliner on. Chichi was breath taken.  
"You really think so?" She said twirling a bit. Chichi nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Is Gohan still here?"  
"No. He left to go get Videl, and you should go too, it's already eight o'clock...Trunks is here. He's waiting in the living room." Chichi winked. Starlight nodded and followed her out of her room. Trunks was sitting on the couch. He stood up once she walked out of her room. He was stunned. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.  
"S-Starlight?" He asked. She smiled. She was speechless, she had never seen nor imagined Trunks in a suit. He was looking pretty snazzy (A/N: I'm drooling at the thought). He walked over to her and kissed her. Chichi was standing behind them, on the verge of tears. Starlight ended the kiss and turned around to face her mom.  
"Mom? Can we go now?" She asked. Chichi snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Yes yes. Go on, go have fun." She said nudging them out the door. She grabbed Trunks's arm. "Be safe. I know you're a smart kid." She said. Trunks nodded and Chichi closed the door behind them. Starlight was just about to take flight when she felt Trunks's arms around her waist. She smiled playfully and turned around.  
"I'll fly you." He said picking her up. She placed one arm around his neck as he jumped into the air. She felt so safe. Se felt safer in his arms then she did on Nimbus. Trunks boosted his speed and got her to the Capsule Corp. They stopped. Bulma wanted to take pictures. Trunks lowered himself out of the sky and walked to the front door, still holding Starlight. Bulma swung the door open, as if she had been waiting the entire time.  
"Starlight you look so pretty!" Bulma said. "Now smile!" She practically yelled as she ripped a camera out of Vegeta's hands and took several pictures. Vegeta smirked.  
"Okay, now put her down so I can get a look at her dress." Bulma said. Trunks gently put Starlight down and let her straighten out her dress. Vegeta walked over to Trunks.  
"Wise choice boy." He said. Trunks looked at his father. "I'm glad to see you've found a mate."  
"What?"  
"It's in your blood. You're stuck with this one...and just be glad she's not like your mother." Vegeta said, cautiously looking over his shoulder at Bulma. He smiled, relieved that she hadn't heard anything. He shuddered at the thought if she had. O.o  
"Trunks, I think we should go ahead and get going now." Starlight said, grabbing onto his arm. He smiled and looked over to Bulma. She ran to the window.  
"The limo's outside. You two go ahead and have fun." She said pushing them out the door.  
"Limo?" Starlight asked. Trunks smiled and picked her up again.  
"Just one of many suprises to come." He said. The driver opened the door. Trunks placed Starlight in first, and then he climbed in next to her. The driver introduced himself as "Dave," and got behind the wheel. He closed the window between him and the rest of the limo, and began to drive the ten miles to Orange Star High School.  
Starlight held Trunks's hand and looked into his eyes. "Thank you so much. This is a lot more than I expected." Trunks smiled.  
"You were a lot more than I expected too." He said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You, were a lot stronger than I could have ever been three weeks ago. I can't express how thankful I am." He said. Starlight smiled.  
"THAT'S MY GIRL." Goku said quietly in her head. Starlight was startled for a second but smiled fondly. Trunks noticed the startled look on her face.  
"What is it?"  
"My Dad...He was talking to me, in my head." She said. Then she remembered that she hadn't told him yet. "My Dad's coming back next month for the World Martial Arts Tournament!" She said getting extremely happy (to the point where she thought she would pop). Trunks smiled and hugged her.  
"I'm so happy for you. I know you've missed him dearly." He said, brushing her hair behind her ear. A loose strand fell in front of her face. He grabbed it and began twirling it. "I love your hair." He said. "Are you going to enter the tournament?"  
"Yes. I really want to fight, but I know I can't fight at my full power..." She said lying down on his chest. He kept playing with her hair.  
"You might have to cut this..." He said. She grabbed his hand.  
"Never." She said. "Are you going to enter the tournament?"  
"No." He said, letting go of her hair and wrapping his arms around her. "I can't...I-I won't. It's hard to explain...I have these urges sometimes to shed blood and I don't want to. I guess it's just that sometimes my Saiyan blood boils and-"  
"I understand. I've got Saiyan blood too. My biological father was one of the most ruthless ones out there. It happens to me too." She said. Trunks was startled.  
"Wow, you're just so pretty and dainty looking right now that I almost forgot that you were part Saiyan." He said. The limo stopped. The window opened and Dave looked through it. He smiled.  
"You two have fun back there?" He asked. Starlight and Trunks laughed. "Well we have arrived." He said. He closed the window and got out of the car. He opened the door. "Miss Son." He said, holding out his hand. Starlight crawled over Trunks and got out of the limo. Then Starlight helped Trunks out and they began to walk off. Dave waved goodbye and dabbed at his eyes.  
"Ahh, so young, so innocent. I'll be back around eleven." He told them. Starlight smiled.  
"Thank you for your service...And take your time!" She said as he got in the limo and drove off. Starlight hooked arms with Trunks as they walked inside.  
Gohan and Videl were already there. Videl was wearing a black strapless dress. Nothing special whatsoever. Gohan was wearing a suit. He looked up when they walked through the door. He walked over to them.  
"Hey Star! Wow you look great! You too Trunks!" He exclaimed. He hugged Starlight. Videl snorted.  
"C'mon Gohan, they don't look that great. Well, at least they wont be the ones who win for prom King and Queen." She said, looking them both over. Starlight's Saiyan blood boiled. She wanted to shed blood; Videl's blood. She balled her fists. Her eye twitched. Trunks looked at her.  
"Videl-" Starlight said through clenched teeth. Videl smirked and walked up close to her. Starlight was just about to lunge at her when Trunks held her back. Videl stood there laughing. (A/N: I'm putting Videl in here too keep things from getting too mushy.)  
"Hahaha. Don't even, for one second, think that you can beat me." She said, poking Starlight on the nose. Starlight tried to bite her. Gohan grabbed Videl's arm away from Starlight.  
"Stop. Antagonize her again and I'll leave." He said quietly. Videl looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Gohan got lost in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She lied. Gohan hugged her.  
"Alright, let's go dance." He said. "Bye guys! See ya later!" Trunks waved.  
"Star, can I let you go now?" He asked. She nodded.  
"Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." She said as Trunks let go of her. She grabbed his hand and walked onto the dance floor. Right when they did, Creed's "With Arms Wide Open" came on. (A/N: It sets the mood.) Starlight smiled and they began dancing. She lied her head down on his chest and danced that way. He was quite comfortable. He kissed the top of her forehead.  
"I don't know what I would ever do without you." He said. "When my parents died I thought I could never feel the same way again. But now...Now I see that life goes on. Even though they're dead, their spirits live on inside of me." He said. Starlight thought of her father. She was so happy that he was coming back, but it was only for one day. Life had gone on for her all those years he was gone. She looked up at him with her sparkling violet eyes.  
"I don't know what I would ever do without you either." She said. He looked back at her. "You never left my side when my dad died. I consider myself the luckiest girl in all the galaxies to have met you." She said.  
"And I'm the luckiest person in all of existence to have met you. Just your smile is enough to brighten my day. My heart was broken but now it's not. I love you."  
"I love you too." She said. He held her closer to her as Dido, "White Flag" came on. "Never let me go." She said.  
"I don't plan to. I don't plan to."  
  
~FINISHED 


End file.
